fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Ishval Civil War
The Ishval Civil War (also known as the Ishvalan War of Extermination) was a major event in the ''Fullmetal Alchemist series'' and set the stage for many of the significant occurrences throughout the plot in the manga, video games, light novels and both anime series. History The people of Ishval had clashed several times with the central government of greater Amestris in the past and had been annexed to a region in the southeast of the nation, near the Eastern Desert. Though religious and cultural tensions continued between Ishvalans and Amestrians, a relative peace had been achieved between the two until 1901, when an Amestrian soldier "accidentally" shot and killed an Ishvalan child. In reality (as seen in the manga and 2009 anime series), this soldier was actually Envy in disguise and the killing was done on purpose. The area exploded in a storm of riots and protests until the situation had become an all out civil war, causing massive casualties on both sides. Though the Amestrian Military had the Ishvalans outnumbered by far, the people of Ishval were able to keep the conflict going due to a steady supply of munitions from the neighboring country of Aerugo, which pretended to sympathize with them as an excuse to weaken Amestris' southern border for their own gains. The fighting continued to spread until the entire East Area of Amestris had become a war zone. In 1908, a full seven years after the conflict had begun, Amestrian Führer King Bradley issued Order 3066, sending State Alchemists in to the front lines to act as human weapons. This decision decisively, and horrifically, ended the war with the territory of Ishval being occupied by Amestrian soldiers and the surviving Ishvalans spread throughout the country as refugees. It is later discovered that the Ishval War, along with all of Amestris' past military conflicts, was used to create the massive bloodshed needed for the Nationwide Transmutation Circle. Ishval was the second to last corner of the outer pentagon to be hit (the last being the North), and the circle was activated just a few short years after the end of the war. Toll of the Ishval Civil War While the Ishvalans were nearly wiped out with the survivors driven from their homes in Ishval, the toll it took on Amestris was just as heavy. In flashbacks, it was shown that many Amestrian soldiers were killed including a small squad wiped out by Scar. Urey and Sara Rockbell were also victims of the war. Before the State Alchemists were called into action, the entire eastern area of Amestris was made into a war zone. Resembol, home of the Elric brothers, was bombed by Ishvalans causing its growth to be perpetually stunted. The toll it took was more mental and emotional than physical. This war gave a note of infamy for State Alchemist for their horrific part in the massacre. In the aftermath, many State Alchemist turned in their certification. Dr. Tim Marcoh was guilt striken with creating the Philoshpere stone to win the war, at the cost of many Ishvalan lives. This caused him to take his research and the stone and go into hiding. Major Alex Louis Armstrong suffered a massive emotional breakdown for claiming innocent lives. Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang also felt a lot of guilt for killing citizens. The only people who did not feel guilty for there acts during the war were Fessler, Basque Grand, Solf J. Kimblee, and Giolio Comanche, all of which will suffer bad fortune. Fessler, a general with reckless leadership skills that cost the lives of many of his men, was shot and killed by Grand. Kimblee, a psyhcopath became obessed with the stone and later killed several of his superior officers and later be imprisoned of it. Grand and Commache would become victims of Scar, a vengeful Ishvalan serial killer. 2003 anime In the 2003 anime, the child's accidental shooting was done by Sloth and was a cover for the military sending in a black ops squad to kill the Ishvalan leadership and start the war. Trivia * If Amestris is considered a fictional counterpart of Germany, the Ishval Civil War could possibly be a reference to World War II. Both lasted seven years and included a genocidal campaign on the aggressor's part. * Another, if somewhat likelier, possibility is a reference to the Armenian Genocide, which lasted just over 7 years and involved the same genocidal campaign in a largely desert area, and is much closer in a relative time period. Civil War Category:Military conflicts